Sheet metal forming process has been used in various industries, including those for automotive and aerospace products, medical equipments, consumer appliances and beverage containers. Traditional sheet metal forming processes often utilize a set of dies under mechanical force to impart onto a sheet metal a three-dimensional (3D) shape. For certain high volume productions, dies may be made from cast irons or cast steels for strength and durability. To make certain low volume of sheet metal parts such as prototypes, kirksite dies or zinc dies are often used to save cost. However, kirksite or zinc dies may still need to be engineered, cast, machined and assembled. These treatments remain expensive; yet low volume productions are still needed to make certain small volumes of sheet metal parts.